


Epizó

by Glitched_Fox



Series: 2017 BATIM Fics Upload [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: "You're an idiot.""For thinking you would trust me?""For thinking you're the odd one out."---Fear Dystopia AU by me.This story was based off an auto-genterated prompt:Character: A struggling musician.Material: A revolverSentence: "You're an idiot."Bonus: Civilization has come to an end.





	Epizó

**Author's Note:**

> And, thus, we end the main fics from 2017 with the last of my favorites! This is probably one of my favorite, if not my straight-up favorite, BATIM AU I've created. And I created a lot of BATIM AUs. It's honestly a shame I haven't expanded more on this universe, but I'll get around to that! Probably.

“Congratulations, Lawrence,” Sammy muttered to himself, staring around at the empty field of dead grass. “You survived the apocalypse and have nothing to show for it but an out-of-tune violin and four notes of a song.”

It had been, what, five years since what Sammy so lovingly referred to as the apocalypse? No one had been able to explain exactly what happened. Some people blamed the government, others their gods, and even others suspected illegal scientific research. Whatever the reason, it had happened overnight.

A creature called the Fóvos attacked, all over the world. They infected people, turning humans into one of them. They were elongated wolf-like creatures, with glowing red eyes. Their body was made of a black substance similar to ink, and they used it to mark where they had been.

They killed off most of the population. Those who weren’t lost to the Fóvos directly were killed through some sort of disease caused by touching or being near the ink-like substance the creatures left behind. 

No one knew where exactly the Fóvos were now. They were still around, but there weren’t nearly as many of them. They fed off of fear, and without humans, there was no one to feel fear.

It was every man for himself now-a-days. Well, alright, so there were quite a few groups of people around. Sammy had hung out with a few; there was no way he could’ve survived this long on his own, but every group he’d seen had broken up. Whether it was because they were arguing, someone went insane and started shooting people, a Fóvos infected their ranks, or some other odd reason, Sammy had yet to find a permanent group.

With a sigh, he continued on, adjusting his messenger’s bag on his shoulder. He reached into it, lightly touching the violin case as a form of reassurance.

He didn’t get very far. After a few yards, he heard a sharp whistle and froze. In less than five seconds, the musician found himself surrounded by people. None of them held a visible weapon, except for the man directly in front of Sammy.

Said man was holding a revolver, pointed towards Sammy. His clothing was battered, yes, but his green vest was still in better condition than Sammy’s. Green-Vest-Guy was wearing what looked to be modified golden military goggles, his eyes not visible under them. The brightness of said goggles was an… interesting contrast against his dark skin. Sammy himself thought that his own reflective shades were a much better choice.

“Who are you?” Green-Vest-Guy asked, his tone cold.

"Someone with slightly better fashion sense than you,” Sammy commented, taking another look at the man before him.

Green-Vest-Guy stared at Sammy for a full second before smirking. “Got me there.”

Sammy’s apprehension melted away as he grinned back. “Name’s Sammy Lawrence. Pleasure to meet you all.” He cast his gaze around, looking at the other people who had surrounded him.

“You can call me Optic,” Green-Vest-Guy stated. “You’ll learn the others’ names soon enough.”

“I get the feeling Optic isn’t your real name.” In response to Sammy, Optic simply shrugged. “Does it have sentimental value?” 

“Something like that,” Optic answered, lowering his revolver cautiously. “You’ve been surviving on your own?”

“Not very well, apparently,” Sammy said, grin returning.

“Right, well, you can stick with us if you feel like it.” Optic leaned back on his heels, surveying the reactions of his teammates. They glanced at each other, but said nothing.

“I’ll try it out, but you’ll probably be begging me to leave in a few days.” Sammy fell in behind Optic as he turned, starting to lead the way back to camp.

“You’ll be surprised. We’ve got some pretty annoying and overly dramatic people in camp.”

“Like you?”

Optic shot Sammy a glare. At least, that’s what Sammy assumed the other did, considering his eyes were still covered by the goggles.

“I’m kidding,” Sammy said quickly. He added under his breath, “Hopefully.”

“I heard that.”

“Oh.”

They got to Optic’s camp without any trouble, and Optic introduced Sammy to a few others, all with their own peculiarities (and strange, obviously-fake names).

There was Pigment, who Sammy was introduced to in his tent. Pigment seemed more interested in the papers he was sketching and writing than Optic and Sammy, muttering something about belief.

Graphic was found outside Pigment’s tent, seemingly concerned for his brother. Optic and Graphic had a quick conversation, during which Sammy just stared nervously at the hatchet in Graphic’s hand and the black-furred German Shepherd sitting at his heel.

Dime and Patch seemed drastically different from each other despite the fact they appeared to be best friends. The moment Optic and Sammy were within earshot, Dime started ranting about resources and statistics and other numbers and… yeah, Sammy was lost. Patch chuckled at Dime’s antics, relaxed as he welcomed Sammy to the group.

Sammy could tell he was going to have a good time here. The sun was starting to go down as Sammy chatted with the other members of the team- particularly a girl who called herself Yang. She knew a bit about music, as she had been a singer and voice actress before everything went down, and Sammy would happily ramble about that subject for days on end, if anyone let him.

The sound of a gunshot rang out through the camp, followed by a screech and another gunshot. All conversations had been cut off abruptly and a hush feel over the camp. A minute later, Optic appeared at the entrance to the main area of the camp, a grim expression on his face. He put his revolver in its holster, looking up.

“Pigment was infected.”

There was minute of stunned silence.

“That poor man,” a man called Shamrock murmured, his Irish accent faint. “When’d he interact with a Fóvos?”

“Haven’t seen any of them in a while,” Sammy put out. “Last time I did, they took my cousin, Wally.”

“I don’t know how Pigment got infected or why it took him so long to turn, but it’s high time we got out of here. Shamrock, round up the others. Yang, go tell Graphic.”

“Did- Did you-” Yang started, tripping over her words. She failed to actually ask, but Optic bit his lip, knowing what she was saying.

“He’s full turned, that dang beast. Only one of my bullets hit him, but he was too far gone for it to hurt.”

Yang nodded, dashing off after Shamrock. Sammy made eye contact with Optic. Much as he could through the goggles, anyway.

“Does this happen a lot?” asked Sammy, glancing behind Optic. Optic shook his head.

“Been awhile since it has. Took one who called herself Yin,” Optic explained. Sammy raised an eyebrow. “Yang’s sister.”

“These things seem intent on breaking up families,” Sammy said, a hint of anger in his voice. “My cousin, Yang’s sister, and now Graphic’s brother.”

“Yin and Yang were only half-sisters,” Optic corrected. “Although, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.”

They stood there in awkward silence until Shamrock returned with everyone except Yang and Graphic. A minute later, and Yang came back, Graphic trailing behind her. His dog (who Sammy had learned was named Boris) rubbed against his leg reassuringly.

And so they went. Optic led the way and Graphic hung in the back, the others straggling somewhere in between them. At some point, they stopped in the ruins of a town, finding an old church that was miraculously not covered in the Fóvos’ ink.

As the others got situated, Sammy sat on the edge of the stage, his violin resting in his lap. Dime stepped away from where he was interacting with Patch. He walked over and pulled himself onto the stage to sit next to Sammy.

“What’s on your mind?” Dime asked, resting one of his gloved hands on Sammy’s shoulder. Sammy instinctively pulled away. Dime let his hand drop, frowning slightly.

"Where’s Optic?”

Dime pointed to a door near the back of the stage. Wordlessly, Sammy stood, moving toward said door.

Dime shrugged, starting to get up to go help Shamrock finish setting up the group’s few possessions. If he had bothered to look closely at the violin Sammy had left on the stage, however, Dime would’ve noticed the thin layer of ink coating the inside of the instrument case.

The door led to the back of church. Sammy stepped outside. Optic was pacing, muttering plans to himself. He stopped abruptly as he heard the door open, fumbling to pull his goggles over his eyes.

“Optic, I have something to tell you,” Sammy said quickly. Optic raised an eyebrow, but Sammy continued, “Meant to tell you earlier, before you actually accepted me into your team, but I was so caught up in everything I kinda forgot and then Pigment got turned and…” He trailed off, shrugging.

“What is it, Sammy?” Optic asked gently.

Sammy took a breath. “Okay, so, the Fóvos adapted really quickly, right? And they’ve had a bit of time to… evolve. They do it fast, y’know. They’re nothing like this world has ever seen.”

“Get to the point.”

“Let’s say, theoretically, a Fóvos acted like- like a lycan. Normal Fóvos are like vampires- they get you, they feed off you, then they turn you and you’re one of them forever.”

Optic nodded. “Nice analogy. But lycans… those are the werewolf things, right?”

“Yeah. If they scratch or bite you, you don’t immediately become one of them, but you’ll have the ability to turn into a wolf. That, or it’s overridden by the full moon causing a forced transformation.”

“Depends what story you’re going off of,” Optic added. “But what does all this have to do with our situation?”

Sammy reached up, taking off his sunglasses and pinning them on his shirt. He looked up, gauging Optic’s reaction. Sammy had to give the man credit- Optic didn’t yell or run away or anything. No, he simply reached to his waist, one hand on the holster of his revolver.

Sammy bit his lip. “I- I’m only part Fóvos, and I can be useful, I swear!” His right eye was normal- black pupil surrounded by a pale green iris and a white sclera. It was his left eye that was strange. Pure black, dripping a little. “I can touch the Fóvos’ ink without any repercussions, you don’t have to worry about me getting turned, and-”

“You’re an idiot.”

Sammy’s shoulders sagged a bit. “For thinking you would trust me after finding out what I was?”

Optic chuckled, raising his goggles onto his head. His eyes were pure yellow, glowing a bit. “For thinking you’re the only odd one out.”

“What are you?”

“Part of the ELPIDA program.” Optic shrugged. “Basically, a few of the scientists who happened to survive the initial Fóvos attack started experimenting and testing immediately, and I volunteered.”

“So…” Sammy hesitated. “Are you better than other humans?”

“Are you asking if I have superpowers?”

“Kinda.”

“The program was meant to create people who could eliminate Fóvos permanently. But I ain’t that awesome. Instead, I just have glowy eyes and can mimic any sound I hear.”

“That in itself is pretty cool,” Sammy pointed out. Optic smiled. “You aren’t scared of me?”

“Well, I see two ways I can take this,” Optic explained. “I could call you just as bad as the Fóvos, and shoot you or whatever, which would just add another name to the list of people I’ve had to kill.”

“I’d rather you not do that.”

 

“Or, I could accept that you’re one of us now and that the fact that you’re unwillingly part-Fóvos. Besides, if you were actually intent on feeding from and killing me, being scared would just make it that much easier for you.”

“Fair point.”

A moment of silence passed between the two men. Sammy grinned, and Optic did too.

“Before we go back, there’s something you haven’t decided.”

Sammy perked up, curious. “Which would be..?”

“Whether or not you’re gonna adopt a new name like us.”

Sammy hesitated, unhooking his shades from his shirt. He stared at his reflection in them for a minute. Then, he smirked, slipping the accessory on as he looked back up at Optic.

“Call me Repeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Optic - Norman  
> Pigment - Joey  
> Graphic - Henry  
> Dime - Grant  
> Patch - Thomas  
> Yin - Susie  
> Yang - Allison  
> Shamrock - Shawn  
> Repeat - Sammy


End file.
